Testing
by StuntDouble
Summary: Rin and Len have finally been updated with their long awaited append versions, but when Rin runs out before her lover can see or hear any new part of her while she's almost flaunted it in front of everyone else in the Crypton company, Len's obviously to be a bit irritated. Just how desperate is he to hear those new tones?


A/N: This was another story that was originally written for Piyototo that I can finally share with you guys, it's a fairly pointless lemon dealing with Rin and Len's appends and probably isn't that original...but I hope you all enjoy anyway~

-Testing-

-Len Voice Notes-

Normal

_Power_

**Cold**

_Serious_

-Rin Voice Notes-

Normal

_Power_

_Warm_

_Sweet~_

December 27, 2010

"Check, **check**, _1,2,3." _One after the other, the voice inside the recording booth slipped into the different states and ranges almost effortlessly and clearly into the microphone while the owner of the smooth, alluring voice sat on a metal stool with one hand holding the expensive headphone's left holding and smirking as he heard his own voice reverberated through the device.

One of the men outside the booth held down a button and leaned down from his straight backed position to speak into his own microphone. "Alright, now try a couple of scales with each please."

The male inside nodded and began, going from the lowest possible note he could achieve comfortably and the same for the higher notes at which he flinched when his tone changed to that of a more feminine one- causing him to sound almost exactly like his twin who was probably just outside the door laughing her ass off...

"Thank you, for now we're just going to let you work on that. Come back in a few days so we can adjust some of your issues."

The blonde sighed and slid the headphones off, placing them on the currently empty music stand and stood to walk out of the recording booth, straightening his newly obtained 'Append' uniform before opening the door and walking out, expecting to be immediately attacked by his dear sister- and not to mention lover...

Yet as soon as he walked out he only managed to catch a sliver of her golden hair disappearing through another door which led to the hall of the multitude of other recording studios...but when did her hair get so long..? While the male was pondering this, comparing his love's hair length to that of the texty Neru's, he barely even noticed one of the other people in the room- a woman this time- speaking to him.

"...Len, we already have some songs we'd like you to work on for next time, but take a break before starting or else your voice'll go." She then handed the blonde append a rather thick and heavy manila envelope.

"Yeah...sure. _Hey, where'd Rin go? Isn't she supposed to be recording in here as well_?" And now he was back to that one track mind once again. He had yet to hear his lover's voice unlike most of everyone else- and the way Kaito talked about it just yesterday made him so eager...

"Ah, she requested to record elsewhere- and no visitors."

"...I see..." Len frowned before turning from the woman and opening the studio door with the folder still in hand, "Thanks anyway, ja ne." And with that he walked rather glumly back to the Vocaloid home.

* * *

"I just don't get it Mikuo, she hasn't talked to me in days and has let everyone else see it but me..." The blonde male sighed in frustration, running a hand through his tousled hair before closing his dual blue eyes then slitting them open glumly.

"Well, for one, she's probably embarrassed. I mean, don't girls tend to do that when they like someone or whatever?" The teal haired genderbend swung his leek around while he spoke, take a huge bite out of the root after he finished speaking and chewing rather thoughtfully. "Meehbeh izh caz shee rooks-"

"Hold up, I don't understand food language." Mikuo rolled is eyes at this and swallowed before continuing to twirl the vegetable around and between his fingers.

"Maybe it's cause she looks pretty sexy in her Append and that combined with her voice makes her uncomfortable- it's like the whole Adolescence thing again, but worse."

"So you think I should just wait?" The other male nodded and watched as the blonde groaned in irritation and stormed upstairs to what the tealette assumed to be the twin's shared room.

"And they say girls are hormonal..." Mikuo muttered before taking another chomp out of his leek.

* * *

As the female walked out of the recording studio, she emitted an aura of light around her, an unusally happy smile all but permanently etched on her soft, feminine features. She tossed some of her loose, golden honey hair back over her left shoulder before continuing her prancing walk back to the shared home to let everyone know the good news!

Not only had she absolutely nailed the testing of- not one- but all THREE of her appends, but she apparently had done so so perfectly that almost every single song from here on out was to be in one of the three voices. Not to mention, she already had an enormous amount of requests already piling up from eager fans- which currently made her more popular than Miku!

But before she told anyone else or someone asked her, the blonde raced upstairs. She had been avoiding her brother and lover while her body adapted to the new Append form and she was still a bit uncomfortable having this mature of a body, but she felt she owed it to him after all this time.

"Lenny~" The blonde knocked on the door once before simply throwing the door open, pausing only a moment when she found the room was dark. _"LenLen~?" _And thus she began looking around, getting on her knees and looking under the bed as she would in order to find a timid cat or small dog.

And while she was distracted, "Lenny" closed the bedroom door and locked it silently, a dark almost sadistic grin on his face. "**So, you've decided to finally come back, hm?**"

"_Ah~ There you are~ I was just-"_

"**Hush, RIN. I'm in no mood to hear your excuses.**"

The blonde female froze, blinking in surprise and shifting what Len assumed was in awkwardness but was in fact for a _completely_ different reason.. She had actually been planning this for a while but hadn't acted on it, and now, what better way to show her new self off than with a little intimacy that they had yet to share? And _his_ voice being _that deep_ combined with that new uniform? Hot damn...

"_Ah, I'm sorry LenLen, I just wanted to surprise you a bit~" _As she said this, Rin slowly stood up and approached Len- _now how did Luka and Miku say was the best way to make it seem like his idea..? Ah, yes.  
_Pretending to be unsure, the older but smaller blonde hugged her brother and nuzzled her head into his chest, making sure to press herself as closely as possible to him and brush her lips "accidentally" over the open part of his new uniform.

She smirked subtly as she heard him suck in sharply and knew he'd probably be blushing a bit- noticing how she had filled out a bit more in the chest.

"R-Rin..." he drawled in warning, though one of his rough, bass player hands was already grasping at her hips and trying to draw her closer.

Said girl- well, woman, I suppose- giggled before purring slightly as she felt _him_ beginning to harden and poke in between her legs. "_Looks like someone's excited...~"_ she teased, allowing one hand away from her twin's back to gently rub over the still rising bulge.

Len moaned slightly before grinding his teeth together "S-stop using that 'sweet' voice..." he growled, barely managing a glare as erotic images splayed themselves across his mind.

Rin purred again, a shiver running up her spine and leaving a tingling sensation as her lover's voice once again rumbled rousingly deep. "_What'll you do if I don't, hm~?_" She almost giggled again at what she thought to be an empty threat, but froze as she was roughly spun around and her back hit the wall right next to the door.

"**I'll just have to find a better use for it, Rin-**_chan_." And with that, the stronger blonde hoisted his dear Rin's legs around his waist, glad to have her hook her ankles on her own so he could let his hands finally wander as they wished. First feeling out her delicious curves as he leaned in- caging her body- and started leaving love bites all along her once pristine neck and shoulders.

"_Nn~ L-Len, sta-ahn~N_" He ignored her however and growled threateningly as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"**You're the one who started this, Rin, and I'm- we're- going to finish it.**" He then firmly pressed his lips against Rin's more feminine ones and quickly moved them to the bed just a few steps from the door. Len then grabbed both of the others wrists and held them above her head, tying them with his old tie he had carelessly tossed on the bedside table before sitting back and admiring his older sister in such a vulnerable position. The blonde hummed in pleasure, "_You're just asking for it, aren't you?_"

The male then smirked as one of his hands sidled up underneath Rin's almost transparent shirt and toyed with one of her breasts, the other pulling at the zipper of her shorts.

"_A-ah, wait. I didn't-~_" The older Kagamine was now beginning to regret her decision and fidgeted, pulling at her hands restraints.

Len just watched, smirking, as a blush was now completely flushing his twin's face- heating up her body under his touch. "_You know Rinny, I've heard almost everyone talk about that lovely power voice of yours...and I really wanna hear it..._" The male rumbled, tossing the other's now undone shorts off and leaning up to nibble at Rin's earlobe.

The girl beneath him gasped, her face flushing even more and her core now starting to get hot and aroused- Len could tell since he now had a knee pressed up against her panty covered crotch. Serves her right for not only ignoring and avoiding him for the past week but for all of a sudden trying to get him all fired up without "meaning to".

"L-len..."

"**Hush**" his hand moved away from her breasts and assisted in peeling the tight fitting shirt off- leaving the skimpish material covering the tie restraint before Len moved down once more to place a lasting kiss on his love's right hip. And like lightning, a dark, almost sadistic grin crossed his handsome face.

Rin by now was already breathing heavy, shaking slightly from the cold and anticipation, and she asked- with a wavering voice- "W-what are you-"

Her own mind and instincts shut her up as Len nipped at the hem of her underwear and slowly dragged the offending article down to the other's knees, causing her to moan softly in her power tone- resulting in a knowing smirk from her twin.

"_So you only use that voice when you're aroused,_ _huh~?_" And before she could reply, the male forced her legs open a bit more with his hands and pulled his head down, gently breathing on her core.

"_N-not there~! Ah! Q-quit it! D-dame~!_" Once again, she squirmed- only pausing to moan again as Len gently lapped at her wet entrance and hummed in pleasure.

"_You say no, but that voice and your reactions just don't back it up, sweetheart. And until I hear that lovely tone of yours loud and clear, I'm afraid I'll just keep going.._" He teased, prodding the tip of his tongue into her slightly and humming deeply once more.

"_Len~ Len~!-"_

"_Rin. What did I say?" _the blonde growled, slitting his eyes and glaring up at the confused tied up girl. He chuckled at the lustful, questioning look he was given. Then slowly, he ran the tip of his finger between Rin's folds and smiled as her hips twitched and arched towards him slightly Rather than leaning back down to continue licking at her, he came back up and caged her body, covering her mouth with his own as he roughly drove something into the other's core.

Rin's head snapped back and her body practically jumped, her brain registering the pain before anything else. "_T-take it _out-!" she begged, shaking as tears welled at the corners of her cerulean eyes and gathered on her blonde lashes. She was only taken aback as the thing inside her started vibrating and caused her mind to flash white.

"_Ohn~ P-please-!"_

Her entire stomach seemed to be clenching and she ground her teeth together, head thrown back onto the mattress and back gracefully arched to press her craving body closer to Len's as her breathing quickened to shallow gasps. This thing in her was driving her up a wall- and though it still hurt, her body was twitching and aching too much to care now- she barely even noticed Len praising her slightly for her small slip up.

That coil was still tightening and the blonde spread her legs a bit more, her hips bucking involuntarily as her body urged itself towards the inevitable end...

And suddenly, that toy was pulled out, causing her to moan in irritation.

Watching Rin have her little bit of 'fun' had severely turned Len on and he licked his lips as his darling looked at him with glassy, lustful eyes and watched as he slowly stripped himself, still unable to do much with her hands still up and bound.

She then groaned as he caged her body once more, his strong arms on either side of her head and his forehead against hers as he pushed his hips against hers in one fluid motion. It wasn't even a moment before he was thrusting rather deeply, using his whole length and occasionally brushing up against Rin's sensitive clit.

"_H-harder..._ nnn~ oh~! _Faster~_!"She groaned, tossing her head to the side and sighing pleasurably as the cool sheets hit her feverish cheeks. Only to open her mouth and moan loudly as Len simply hoisted up her legs again and paused only a moment to bring one of her long, slender legs over his shoulder and place a kiss to the heated skin- leaving her feeling so much more open to his deep thrusts and causing her to curl her toes pleasurable and scrape her yellow-painted toenails over her lover's back- leaving him to growl in slight irritation.

"_Len!"_ she yelled, feeling that coil threaten to now unravel and her legs begin to shake.

"**Louder**" he ordered aggressively, "**Scream it, hold it until your voice is sore and everyone knows my name.**" Len then began nipping up her neck and shoulder, his thrusts now beginning to speed up.

The blonde gasped and moaned again, panting and whining with her eyes in a dazed off sort of state, her chest was heaving and Rin parted her lips, opening her mouth in a desperate attempt to get more air into her lungs "_LEEEEN~! Haahn~! LEN! I'm ah~!"_ That seemingly never ending coil sprung and in that moment she was nothing but a moaning, twitching, orgasming mess- continuing to chant and yell Len's name as she tightened and he attempted to hold out a bit longer. Finally he gave in and rode them both to the finish.

After the craze, Len gently moved Rin's limp leg off his shoulder- hissing slightly as her sensitive entrance convulsed around him at the movement. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it princess?" he murmured, gently kissing her cheek and unable to do anything but smile as she breathed heavily in his ear, still panting from the craziness. He then slowly undid the restraints and tossed both the tie and shirt to the other side of the room, moving his mouth to gently kiss his love's probably numb arms and wrists, gently licking away at the small bit of blood she had caused on her hands from gripping too harshly.

"Len..." she panted, wincing as her voice shook and her vocal chords strained to speak normally. "Master's going to murder you.." she whispered softly, frowning slightly.

"_Well we'll worry about that later~"_The dominant blonde murmured, shifting the slightest to only groan deeply as Rin tightened around his length again. It wasn't a moment later that the young woman was straddling him, convulsing tortuously around him and rutting her hips just the slightest.

"_Well in that case...all I'm worried about is a round two~_ You_ up for it~?" _She teased with a softer and still recovering voice.

"**Of course, we still have more testing to do, after all...**"

-Fin.-


End file.
